


Lull me to sleep

by Mechanical_Curse



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Nightmares, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Season/Series 05 Spoilers, Spoilers
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:28:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23925382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mechanical_Curse/pseuds/Mechanical_Curse
Summary: Saison 5 SpoilersLe blocus est terminé. Gotham a été réunifiée avec le reste du continent. Mais même si la ville est revenue à la normale, Edward continue à être hanté par ses souvenirs d’avoir été contrôlé par Strange et forcé à tuer des personnes innocentes.Heureusement, Osward a une idée pour l’aider à se sentir mieux.English version available
Relationships: Oswald Cobblepot/Edward Nygma
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Lull me to sleep

**Author's Note:**

> Prend place après l'épisode 5x11

Edward se réveilla en sursaut et laissa échapper un cri de terreur. Il tremblait de tout son corps, trempé de sueur. Sa poitrine se soulevait par a coups et sa respiration s’emballait. En dépit de tous ses efforts, de ses mains crispées sur les draps émeraude de son lit dans l’espoir de se raccrocher à la réalité, il ne parvenait pas à se calmer.

Ce n’était pas la première fois que de tels cauchemars l’accablaient, qu’il rêvait qu’Hugo Strange le contrôlait à nouveau, qu’il perdait toute volonté au profit des méfaits d’un autre. Il détestait cela, détestait se sentir aussi faible et pathétique. Comme s’il était revenu à la case départ, à n’être qu’un agent de la police scientifique timide, mal dans sa peau, incapable de s’affirmer, de se protéger.

Son esprit était son bien le plus précieux, son meilleur atout pour se défendre, pour mettre ses ennemis à genoux. Il était l’Homme Mystère, par tous les diables ! Mais maintenant, il ne pouvait plus compter sur son génie, pas quand il craignait que son propre cerveau le trahisse.

Au milieu de sa crise de panique, des larmes commencèrent à rouler le long de ses joues. Le même scénario se répétait toutes les nuits depuis la fin des affrontements et du blocus de Gotham. Parfois, Edward se surprenait même à regretter l’époque où la ville était séparée du reste du pays. Au moins, les problèmes qu’il gérait alors le maintenaient assez occupé pour qu’il ne dispose pas du temps nécessaire pour penser à ce qu’il avait enduré. Travailler sur le sous-marin qu’Oswald et lui construisaient l’épuisait tant que lorsqu’il s’endormait, il était trop épuisé pour rêver.

Désormais, il n’avait plus cette chance. Depuis qu’il s’était installé dans le manoir du Pingouin, il vivait dans la tranquillité. Oh, bien sûr, il manigançait de nouveaux crimes et inventait des énigmes sophistiquées, mais ça n’avait rien de comparable à vivre dans une zone de guerre. Preuve s’il en fallait, il n’avait plus besoin de rester éveillé des jours durant dans le simple espoir de survivre. Et puis, il était facile de s’endormir dans les lits confortables qu’abritait la luxueuse demeure d’Oswald.

Chaque soir, Edward se convainquait que tout se passerait bien, qu’il était fort, qu’il ne laisserait pas les cauchemars l’affecter. Et chaque nuit, il finissait ainsi, à enrouler ses bras autour de son propre torse dans une tentative désespérée de se sentir en sécurité.

Et puis il y avait cette horrible sensation de fourmillement à l’arrière de son crâne qui ne cessait de l’accabler. Il savait bien que la puce avait été retirée des mois plus tôt, mais il avait toujours l’impression qu’elle se trouvait là, dans son cerveau, prête à prendre le contrôle de ses moindres gestes, à l’enfermer à l’intérieur de son propre corps. Edward savait que rien de tout cela n’était réel, que ce n’était que le résultat de ses peurs et de son imagination combinées, mais tout cartésien qu’il était, cela ne suffisait pas à convaincre son subconscient.

Au bout de ce qui lui parut une éternité, il réussit enfin à prendre une profonde inspiration. Il avait échappé à la mort tant de fois déjà, il surmonterait cela aussi. Il quitta le lit sur des jambes tremblantes. Essayer de se rendormir maintenant ne le mènerait nulle part, il le savait très bien.

Il se dirigea vers l’armoire qui se trouvait dans sa chambre, impatient de revêtir l’un de ses costumes. Il se sentait toujours plus sûr de lui quand il en portait un. Ensuite, il travaillerait sur l’un de ses derniers projets en date. De quoi garder son esprit occupé tout en créant une énigme si élaborée même Jim Gordon ne parviendrait pas à la résoudre. N’importe quoi tant que cela empêchait Edward de songer en boucle à l’éventualité que quelqu’un prenne le contrôle de son corps durant son sommeil.

Toutefois, Edward était un homme intelligent, brillant même. Par conséquent, il savait qu’il ne tiendrait pas ainsi indéfiniment. Il avait besoin d’une solution sur le long terme, quelque chose qui le libérerait de ses démons pour de bon.

Alors, il décida de trouver un moyen de se débarrasser de ses crises de panique avant la tombée de la nuit.

* * *

Quand l’heure du dîner arriva, Edward était convaincu d’avoir trouvé la solution à tous ses soucis. Comme tous les soirs, il mangeait à la table d’Oswald, partageant son repas avec lui. C’était devenu une habitude pour eux, ce qui ne lui déplaisait pas, bien au contraire.

S’il y avait une personne dans tous Gotham auprès de laquelle il se sentait en sécurité, c’était Oswald. En dépit de leur passé houleux, semé de trahisons, il avait confiance en sa nouvelle alliance avec le Pingouin. Ils étaient les deux faces d’une même pièce, désormais unies. Il l’avait senti au moment où ils avaient tous deux renoncer à se poignarder alors qu’ils s’étreignaient pour officialiser le nouvel accord qui les liait.

Et même s’il préférerait avaler sa propre langue plutôt que l’avouer à voix haute, être en la compagnie d’Oswald était pour le moins… agréable. Edward aimait passer ses journées à ses côtés. Il y avait quelque chose de plus exaltant à planifier son prochain crime ensemble que seul. Il appréciait aussi les goûts vestimentaires de son ami. Il ne pouvait s’empêcher d’adorer le costume tout brodé de points d’interrogation qu’Oswald lui avait offert au nom de leur collaboration.

Même en cet instant, le simple fait de manger à ses côtés l’aidait à se relaxer. Il aimait parler de tout et de rien avec le Pingouin, que ce soit à propos du futur de Gotham, du rôle qu’ils y joueraient, de la méthode à employer pour tourner la police en ridicule… Au fond, peu importait le sujet. Néanmoins, Edward savait qu’il ne pouvait pas continuer à se cacher derrière ce genre de bavardages. Il devait parler à Oswald du problème qu’il rencontrait.

— Tout ceci mis à part, j’aurais besoin de discuter d’un sujet assez délicat avec toi.

Oswald leva un sourcil, intrigué. Edward s’efforça au mieux de ne pas se tortiller sous son regard perçant. Le Pingouin était sans doute en train de l’évaluer, afin de déterminer si la prochaine requête d’Edward leur apporterait des ennuis. Il le savait, car à sa place, il aurait fait la même chose.

— Je t’en prie, de quoi s’agit-il ? Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire, Eddie.

À peine quelques mois plus tôt, Edward aurait bouilli de rage face à l’emploi de ce surnom. Aujourd’hui, il ne le dérangeait plus tant que cela, plus depuis qu’Oswald avait crié ce même nom juste avant de faire rempart avec son corps pour protéger Edward d’une grenade. L’absence de son œil droit demeurait un rappel constant de son sacrifice. Il avait mille fois mérité de l’appeler Eddie s’il le désirait.

Quoi qu’il en soit, l’Homme Mystère rassembla son courage, même s’il détestait ce qu’il avait à lui annoncer.

— Écoute, c’est très embarrassant de te demander ça, alors s’il te plaît ne rends pas les choses plus difficiles, mais j’aurais besoin que tu m’attaches.

Ses joues prirent une teinte rouge en même temps qu’il parlait. Quant à Oswald, son unique œil s’écarquilla autant de surprise que d’incompréhension.

— T’attacher ? Tu veux dire, maintenant ?

— Non, bien sûr que non, espèce d’idiot ! Quand j’irai dormir !

* * *

Le soudain emportement d’Edward transpirait l’embarras tandis qu’Oswald paraissait encore plus troublé qu’auparavant. Cependant, le roi de Gotham ne perdit pas son calme, car il sentait qu’il s’agissait d’un sujet sensible pour l’Homme Mystère.

— Il va falloir que tu m’aides à comprendre, Ed, parce que pour l’instant, je n’ai aucune idée d’où sort cette histoire de devoir t’attacher.

Edward acquiesça. Très bien, il pouvait le faire. Exposer son problème ne pouvait pas être si dur n’est-ce pas ?

— C’est à propos de la fois où Strange m’a contrôlé, à implanter une puce dans mon cerveau pour m’obliger à tuer des réfugiés innocents. De toute façon, tu connais déjà l’histoire et le rôle que tu y as joué.

— J’avais demandé à Strange de te soigner, pas de mener ses expériences sur ton cerveau. Tout ce que je voulais, c’était te sauver la vie. Nous avons déjà eu cette conversation, Ed.

Oswald croisa les bras et releva la tête dans un geste fier, mais Edward devinait à l’éclat triste dans son regard qu’il était en colère contre lui-même. Sans doute regrettait-il de ne pas être resté observer toute la durée de l’opération pour s’assurer que Strange se contentait de lui prodiguer les soins médicaux nécessaires, et rien d’autre. Enfin, tout ceci appartenait au passé, désormais.

— Je sais et je ne t’en tiens pas rigueur. Le problème, c’est que je n’arrive pas à arrêter de penser à ce qu’il m’a fait. Ça me ronge de l’intérieur, d’imaginer que quelqu’un pourrait me manipuler à nouveau, m’obliger à faire des choses dont je ne garderai aucun souvenir.

— Mais la puce a été retirée ! Et je tuerai quiconque essayerait d’en mettre une nouvelle dans ton cerveau, je te le promets.

À entendre le ton assassin employé par Oswald, un frisson parcourut tout le corps d’Edward. Cela l’aida aussi à se sentir plus en sécurité.

— Je n’ai jamais dit que mes peurs étaient rationnelles. Si je parvenais à les contrôler grâce à des arguments logiques, je ne te dérangerais pas avec quelque chose d’aussi stupide. Mais elles ne cessent de me hanter chaque nuit, alors j’ai pensé… que si tu m’attachais, je n’aurais plus à m’inquiéter de ce que je pourrais faire pendant mon sommeil. En fait… j’avais déjà essayé, à l’époque où j’étais sous l’influence de Strange. Ça n’avait pas fonctionné, mais uniquement, car j’avais dû me ligoter seul. Si c’est toi qui t’en occupes, il ne devrait pas y avoir de problème. Tu n’aurais qu’à me libérer le matin venu.

Oswald ne prononça pas la question qui lui brûlait sans doute les lèvres, mais Edward la devina malgré tout. _Est-ce que tu as vraiment assez confiance en moi pour accepter de te retrouver dans une situation si vulnérable ?_ _Pour mettre ta vie entre mes mains ?_ De la même façon, l’Homme Mystère n’eut pas besoin de lui répondre _Oui, je te fais confiance_. Ils se connaissaient depuis assez longtemps pour se comprendre sans passer par les mots.

— Allons, Eddie, sois donc réaliste. Que tu sois endormi ou non, je doute qu’aucun dispositif que je puisse mettre en place suffise à garder le brillant Homme Mystère prisonnier. Heureusement pour toi, ce n’est pas un problème, car je pense avoir une meilleure idée. Mais tout d’abord, finissons de dîner, tu veux bien ?

Edward accepta dans un soupir, tout en s’efforçant de prétendre que les compliments d’Oswald ne le bouleversaient pas.

Ce fut ainsi qu’une heure plus tard, il se retrouva dans la chambre d’Oswald, tous deux déjà vêtus de leurs pyjamas. Jusque-là, le Pingouin n’avait pas révélé les détails de son plan à Edward et ce dernier devenait impatient. Qu’est-ce qui pourrait être plus efficace que de le ligoter pour la nuit ? Et plus important encore, quelle que soit cette solution miracle, comment se faisait-il qu’Oswald y ait pensé et pas lui ?

Son ami s’installa dans le lit et Edward leva les yeux au ciel. Pour leur bien à tous les deux, il espérait que le Pingouin ne se moquait pas de lui, ou il lui ferait payer.

— Est-ce que je peux savoir ce que tu fais ? Aux dernières nouvelles, mon problème n’est pas encore réglé.

— Arrête de te plaindre et grimpe dans le lit.

Edward le dévisagea avec insistance, pour que le Pingouin comprenne bien qu’il n’appréciait pas qu’on lui donne des ordres, mais il s’exécuta tout de même. Au début, il se contenta de s’asseoir près des oreillers, plus embarrassé que jamais. Oswald lui sourit avec gentillesse.

— Ne sois pas timide, installe-toi confortablement.

Ed s’allongea avec lenteur, puis il tira la couverture à lui. Il ne savait toujours pas qu’elle était la signification de tout ceci, et par conséquent il ne pouvait exclure la possibilité qu’il s’agisse d’une ruse. Soudain, il se figea quand il sentit les bras d’Oswald l’enlacer avant de l’attirer contre lui. Edward réprima de justesse une exclamation de surprise.

— Est-ce que je pourrais savoir en quoi me prendre dans tes bras est censé m’aider avec ma peur incontrôlable d’être contrôlé par un scientifique fou ? Eh oui, je me rends très bien compte d’à quel point cela sonne ridicule, inutile de le mentionner.

— Je me suis dit que tu pourrais passer la nuit comme ça. Avant de te plaindre, écoute-moi : En étant si proche l’un de l’autre, si tu fais le moindre mouvement dans ton sommeil, je le remarquerai. Je m’assurerai que tu ne bouges pas d’ici pendant que tu dors. Est-ce que ça te convient ?

Edward savait qu’il devrait sans doute écouter sa fierté et refuser. Mais pour être complètement honnête avec lui-même, la situation ne lui déplaisait pas tant que ça. L’étreinte d’Oswald était douce et rassurante. Il n’hésita pas longtemps avant de passer un bras autour de son ami, lui aussi.

— J’imagine que ça vaut la peine d’essayer, mais tu dois me promettre que personne n’entendra jamais parler de ça, le prévint-il.

— Tu crois vraiment que j’irai me vanter de passer mes nuits à te tenir dans mes bras ? J’ai une réputation à préserver, Eddie ! Bien sûr que cela restera entre nous.

Il était dur d’ignorer la façon dont Oswald rougissait, mais Edward décida de passer outre. Cela faisait des mois qu’il ne s’était pas senti ainsi en paix. La présence d’Oswald le tranquillisait et son corps se blottissait à la perfection contre celui de son ami.

— Eh bien, dans ce cas, bonne nuit, Oswald

Le Pingouin lui sourit avec douceur avant d’éteindre la lampe de chevet.

— Bonne nuit, Edward.

* * *

L’Homme Mystère ouvrit doucement les yeux. Il se sentait bien, protégé, en sécurité. Des sensations qui lui étaient d’habitude étrangères. Il se rappelait s’être endormi en un rien de temps la nuit dernière. À la lumière qui perçait des fenêtres de la chambre, il devinait qu’il était déjà le matin.

Cette découverte le laissa confus, l’espace d’une minute. Depuis la fin du blocus, il n’était pas parvenu à dormir une nuit entière, pas une seule fois. Néanmoins, il comprit vite pourquoi il avait réussi à se reposer autant quand il réalisa que sa tête reposait contre le torse d’Oswald.

L’autre homme était réveillé, lui aussi, occupé à glisser ses doigts dans les cheveux d’Edward. Celui-ci releva le menton pour pouvoir le regarder.

— Bien dormi ? demanda-t-il dans un bâillement.

— Mieux que depuis des années. Oh, et si tu te demandes, non, tu n’as rien fait d’étrange pendant ton sommeil, à part essayer de me voler la couverture, mais je pense que c’est le froid qui est à blâmer pour ça, pas un scientifique fou.

Edward ne put s’empêcher de rire face à cette raison. Le monde entier paraissait plus vivant, plus joyeux, maintenant qu’il n’était plus si fatigué et inquiet.

— J’espère que je ne t’ai pas trop dérangé.

— Non, pas du tout, en fait je…

Oswald marqua une brève pause, incapable de trouver ses mots.

— Disons que je ne me portais pas vraiment mieux que toi. Depuis la perte de mon œil, je peinais à trouver le sommeil, moi aussi. Je n’arrêtais pas de penser que si quelqu’un m’attaquait, mes réflexes ne cesseraient plus aussi vifs qu’auparavant. Tu sais, à cause de ma mauvaise vision. Mais t’avoir auprès de moi… Ça m’a rassuré, Edward.

— Alors peut-être que nous devrions recommencer.

Cette fois, l’Homme Mystère ne réfléchit pas à ses mots. Ils lui échappèrent sans aucun filtre, sans aucune censure de sa part. Sans pouvoir se l’expliquer, il ne parvenait plus à détacher ses yeux d’Oswald, de ses traits délicats. Il n’y avait qu’une seule explication à pourquoi son ami l’obsédait tant, un seul sentiment qui correspondait à son cœur battant et à ses mains moites.

Et vu la façon dont Oswald le fixait, fixait ses lèvres, ce sentiment était de toute évidence réciproque. Edward n’était pas aveugle. Depuis qu’il l’avait confronté au sujet de la mort d’Isabella, il savait que le Pingouin éprouvait des sentiments pour lui. Néanmoins, Edward ne s’était pas attendu à ce qu’ils survivent à leurs innombrables querelles. De toute évidence, il avait eu tort.

L’instant était comme figé dans le temps. Edward demeura immobile, incapable de bouger même s’il l’avait voulu, alors que l’hésitation d’Oswald se transformait en détermination. Dans un élan de courage, il réduisit la distance qui les séparait. C’était un acte de foi, un saut dans l’inconnu. Tout ou rien.

Quand leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent, Edward ne put réprimer la sensation de chaleur qui se répandit dans toute sa poitrine. Il réagit sans y réfléchir à deux fois. Il passa sa main derrière la nuque d’Oswald pour l’attirer encore plus près de lui. Leur baiser fut passionné, fougueux, plein de tensions réprimées. Aucun d’eux ne voulait qu’il prenne fin.

Quand ils se séparèrent, ils gardèrent leurs fronts collés l’un contre l’autre. Ils étaient sur un nuage, leur respiration encore saccadée. Tous les deux avaient un large sourire sur le visage. Oswald caressa la joue d’Edward du revers de ses doigts, son unique œil brillant de bonheur.

— J’ai presque cru que ce jour n’arriverait jamais. J’ai attendu si longtemps…

Edward le fit taire d’un bref baiser. Ils auraient tout le temps de s’attarder sur le passé plus tard. Pour l’instant, il voulait profiter à fond de ce nouveau lien qui les unissait.

— J’en conclus que tu n’as plus peur, le taquina Oswald.

— Pourquoi est-ce que j’aurais peur quand le roi de Gotham veille sur moi ?

L’expression amusée d’Edward cachait la vérité derrière ses mots, mais il se doutait qu’Oswald en saisirait le sens de toute façon. Ses dernières inquiétudes avaient disparu au moment au moment où il avait réalisé à quel point Oswald l’adorait et le désirait. Alors, même si ses pires cauchemars devenaient réalité, même si quelqu’un découvrait un jour le moyen de la manipuler à nouveau, il avait l’intime conviction, tout au fond de son cœur, qu’Oswald viendrait toujours le secourir, tout comme ils ne cessaient de se libérer mutuellement de l’asile d’Arkham.

Mais pour le moment, rien d’autre ne comptait à part l’homme allongé contre lui. Alors, sans plus d’atermoiement, il attira Oswald à lui pour l’embrasser à nouveau.


End file.
